Innocent Wits
by the-extreme-otaku
Summary: This is the story of Natsumi Yamada, first year at Ouran. But she has known one of the host club members for a very long time. You discover her past with Tamaki, and it may not be a very happy one.


Innocent Wits

Based on the Ouran High School Host Club

"Welcome, to the Ouran Host Club!" "Hey, I think I may be seeing a newcomer! What's your name, my lost little bunny?" Tamaki asked to the "new girl" "Uh… I'm first year Natsumi Yamada," she said. "I think I'm lost. Will you please help uh… what's your name?" "Suoh Tamaki, Otori Kyoya, Hitachiin Hikaru and Kaoru, Hanninozuka Mitsukuni, and Morinozuka Takashi," "Tamaki-Senpai, will you please help me find my way to my classes? I'm really lost," "Of course, my little princess," "Hey Natsumi-San, I'm Haruhi. If you want, I can show you around. I bet Tamaki-Senpai will drive you to your very last nerve!" joked Haruhi. "Thank you for your offer, Haruhi-San, but I think I'll go with Tamaki-Senpai," "Whatever you say, Natsumi-San,"

"We will be on our way now," said Tamaki. _Goodbye, suckers!_ Thought Natsumi. "Hey, Haruhi. What do you think of Natsumi-San?" asked the twins. "She's cute. She's very innocent sounding," "Really? I thought she seemed kind of mischievous," said Hikaru. "Yeah. Something about her seems a little off," said Kaoru. "Yeah, maybe," replied Haruhi. "HEY HARU-CHAN! Do you want to have some cake?!" yelled out Honey. "No thanks Honey-Senpai," "Hey Takashi, would you like to have some?" Honey asked. Mori nodded.

"Wow Senpai, this place is huge!" "Yes it is Natsumi-Chan. May I call you that?" "Yes you may," Natsumi giggled. _Now I've got him! _Natsumi thought. "We are now approaching your math class," said Tamaki. "Just one more class now!" exclaimed Natsumi. "Yes, and actually it is just right up here," Tamaki pointed to where it was located. "Hey, if you ever get lost, here is a map of the school and if you still need help, just come to Music Room #3!" "Thank you very much Senpai," "It's no problem at all," Tamaki giggled and blushed a little. "Senpai," said Natsumi mysteriously. "What is it, Natsumi-Chan?" "I just…" She got closer to him and held Tamaki's hand. He face was turning red. "Uh, Natsumi-Chan," "Senpai… I…" She got really close to him, their noses touching. But Tamaki backed away. "I uh… Should probably get back to the club now," Tamaki said awkwardly. "I'll see you later Natsumi-Chan" He said a little more confident.

"Well boss, I think Natsumi-San has found love!" exclaimed the twins. "Oh Tamaki! Hold me close! Protect me from the baddies!" yelled Kaoru. "Of course I'll protect you! I will hold you dear to the end of time!" said Hikaru. The twins were clutching their stomachs crying from the hilarity of their jokes. "Shut up! Stop laughing at me!" cried Tamaki. "Sorry boss!" They were wiping tears from their eyes. "But you have to admit, that's what you'd say," said Hikaru. "Listen Senpai, you've been in love before. Take me for example. You gone insane because you love me," said Haruhi. "Well, it's only natural to have a father to be madly in love with his daughter!" "I think you mixed up loving and being _in _love," mumbled Haruhi. "Listen up _daddy,_ almost every young woman who comes to the club is in love with you," said Kyoya. "Really mommy? You think so?" Kyoya just smiled. Just then Honey said, "Hey, Tama-Chan. I know what will make it better. Cake!" Mori took Honey to a different room.

The next day, after school, in Music Room #3. "Welcome!" said the host club simultaneously. "Natsumi-Chan, are you lost again?" asked Tamaki quizzically. "Oh, no. I just thought I'd visit. Only if I won't be a nuisance, of course." "Of course you may stay. Which host do you request?" asked Kyoya. "Tamaki-Senpai, please," "Have at it," replied Kyoya. "Hello Natsumi-Chan," "Senpai, can we go it a separate room please?" "Your wish is my command,"

"Here we are," Tamaki showed Natsumi the room. "Quite big. What exactly is it used for?" "Well, it is a music room, after all. So in that case, music and hosting," "When you say hosting, that refers back to anything the guest wishes for, correct?" "Correct," confirmed Tamaki. "Anything the guest wishes for… Where should I begin with you?" Natsumi circled around Tamaki, examining him while resting one hand on his shoulder. "What exactly what are you doing, Natsumi-Chan?" "Just looking," Tamaki's face was bright red. _I have him exactly where I want him,_ thought Natsumi. Tamaki eventually backed away. "Perhaps you would like some commoners coffee? It certainly is different from ours," "No no. Don't be hasty now!" ordered Natsumi. "We have fancy tuna," said Tamaki nervously. "JUST SHUT UP TAMAKI! YOU CAN NEVER STOP TALKING CAN YOU! JUST SHUT UP FOR ONCE!" "Natsu-" "JUST SHUT UP!" Just then Natsumi slapped Tamaki's face. "Natsuko…" "I SAID SHUT UP!" Natsumi was crying hot tears, her face red; voice raspy. "You're Natsuko Kobayashi!" "Can't you ever listen when someone tells you to do something!" Natsumi laid down on the floor and started sobbing. Just then the door opened. Kaoru and Haruhi came running over. "We heard shouting so we came to see what was going on," explained Kaoru. "Are you okay Senpai?" asked Haruhi. "Yeah… Just a little surprised. That's all," Kaoru ran over by Natsumi and kneeled down, clearing the hair from her hot messy face and tried to wipe away her tears. "Natsumi-San, are you okay?" Kaoru asked in his most kind and gentle voice. But the answer was obvious. "Just get away from me!" She pushed Kaoru away. "Haruhi and Kaoru, you guys go back to treating our guests. I can handle this," As Haruhi and Kaoru left, Tamaki walked towards Natsumi and knelt down beside her, hugging her tightly. She kept on crying. After a while, she collected herself and calmed down. "Why did you want to put yourself through this Natsuko-Chan," "I just… wanted payback I guess. Now knowing you, you're probably wondering why I changed my name. I did it to rid myself of the past, not think of what you did to me. The hell you put me through," "You never told us about this!" Tamaki looked up to see the twins sitting on the floor next to them. "When did you get here?!" asked Tamaki startled. "Just tell us, boss," "Back in Middle School, Natsuko-Chan and I were really good friends. We were really close. One day, she called me to come over to her house. Of course I said yes, and when I got there, she was holding a little present. She gave it to me and when I opened it, there was a little scroll of paper. Natsuko-Chan told me to read it, so I did. It said, 'Dear Tamaki, We've known each other for a long time. And I wanted to know if you would like to go on a date with me?' I said yes so we spent the next day at the park, eating ice-cream, playing tag, all that stuff. We were getting tired so we went back to her place. I was going to say goodbye when she looked at me intensely, then kissed me. I went wide eyed and backed up. Then I said, 'Uh, Natsuko-Chan, I had no idea you thought of me _that _way. I uh… I'll um, see you later, I guess,' The next day at school, she went up to me, gave me this really scary look, then never talked to me again," explained Tamaki. "So she came here to see you?" asked the twins. Then Natsuko said, "I just wanted to look at you one more time. And when I did, the anger just boiled inside me and I couldn't take it anymore. I'm sorry I hit you," "Natsuko-Chan… It's okay," Then Tamaki went up to her and embraced her in his arms. She started crying again, and Tamaki just wiped the tears away, kindly and gently. He kissed her on the top of her head. Natsuko wasn't angry with him anymore. After all, it's only natural to get upset with the one you love!


End file.
